


Little Helper

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Charlotte lends a hand in the art of boat making.





	Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested it on Tumblr.

Gibbs stood sanding down his boat but kept one eye on Charlotte who was sitting on a stool he had made just for her. It was lower than regular ones, had a back to it, and little arms on the sides.  
  
He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her outfit, a sweater that had paint stains on it from a little painting incident with the twins, pants that had the same colored paint stains along with a handprint that if Gibbs remembered the story correctly came from Johnny, sneakers that had seen better days, and a small backwards baseball cap.  
  
It was what Charlotte declared her ‘Grandpa Gibbs helper outfit’  
  
“Hey Charlotte, you wanna give it a hand?”  
  
The little girl quickly looked up from where she was ‘sketching’ his next boat.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
He chuckled and helped her off the stool before pulling over a kids step stool, Charlotte stepped into it making her a decent height to sand the boat.  
  
Gibbs handed her the sandpaper. “Just don't go too rough with it, okay?”  
  
Charlotte nodded. “Got it Grandpa!”  
  
A smile stayed on his lips as he watched her concentrate on the simple task. Her little tongue poking out of the side of her mouth.  
  
“This fun!”  
  
Gibbs chuckled. “Good, I could always use my little helper.”  
  
Charlotte looked at him and grinned. “That me!”  
  
“Don't forget to tell your dad all about how you helped.” Gibbs said with a smirk.  
  
She nodded eagerly. “Daddy will be jelly!”  
  
“Really? And why's that?” Gibbs asked, acting as if he didn't know why.  
  
“Daddy sucks at bein’ helper!”  
  
Gibbs laughed loudly. 

* * *

  
“If she grows up and starts building boats in our basement, I'm throwing myself off a cliff.”  
  
Ellie laughed at Nick who had dropped himself face first onto the bed the second they got Charlotte settled into bed that night.  
  
“You're just jealous that she can sand down a boat better than you.” Ellie teased.  
  
“How's that fair! She's three!”  
  
Ellie chuckled and reached over to rub his shoulders. “My poor husband.”  
  
“You're mean babe.” He groaned into the pillow.  
  
“Will it make you feel better if you brought her to the kids basketball court tomorrow?”  
  
Nick lifted his head. “Actually, yes.”  
  
Ellie shook her head fondly. 


End file.
